The strange world of Imprints, Vampires and Werewolf's oh my
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: When Bella Swan comes home to see her father for the summer after her sophomore year of college she expects a laid back summer what she doesn't expect is a new step mother and a step brother who just happens to pull her into a world she is having a hard time believing. It's Imprint's Vampire's and Werewolfs oh my
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

Bella PoV Prologue

When I came home for the summer I didn't ever expect this to happen. Well in reality I hadn't expected much to happen. I figured I'd spend the summer between my sophomore and junior year of college with my father who I hadn't seen since I was sixteen and then only for a week. We'd eat at the diner or I'd cook Charlie never could cook and we'd hang out around the house. I might go down to La Push and hang out with Jacob Black who I'd been friends with as a child but besides that I wasn't expecting anything. Man was I wrong. Instead of coming home to a comfortable two bedroom house I'd live in from the age of birth to 10 in Forks Washington I came home to find Charlie was married and living in La Push.

That I might have been able to handle if it wasn't for my new step brother Sam Uley and what happened the first time I met him. Oh how I wish I could have ignored the over grown 30 year old but he was living right next door so that wasn't possible. Even then I might have been fine accept for the fact that I was pulled into some strange world of imprints Vampires and Werewolf's this isn't the summer I was expecting that's for sure.

A/N so this is my new Sam and Bella story this is the prologue then we'll see how it goes from here. It will most likely slip between Sam and Bella's POV's with a bit of other people mixed in. please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

Sam's POV

When Charlie said his daughter was coming to stay with him for the summer I didn't think much of it. I knew a little about her I knew she was in college I knew she had lived most of her life with her mother and I knew that she was friends with Jacob which meant that it would be hard to keep the wolf secret from her but that we'd probably tell her since Charlie knew it.

What I didn't expect was that she would be my imprint. I had actually convinced myself I didn't have one out there until she walked into my life. the first time I laid eyes on her my world stood still and I felt complete. Too bad she didn't' take the news that well. As far as I know she's still ignoring me. Every time I look at her she looks the other way or walks the other way or starts talking to someone else Jacob and Charlie find it funny I do not. How am I ever going to live if she can't? It all started the day I met her and that was three weeks ago.

A/N next up Bella and we go to the first time she met Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight

Bella's POV

I stared out the window as the plane landed on the runway. Back in Forks I was actually back in Forks. Okay really Seattle but it would soon be Forks for me. I got off the plane and found my luggage and looked around the airport for Charlie. Hoping that he didn't forget me. I sighed my bag by my tapping foot. I saw a man coming towards me but didn't think much of it until he stopping in front of me.

"Are you Bella Swan?" I looked at him but not really at him he was big that was for sure.

"Who wants to know?" I demanded as I tried to look over his huge frame and spot my father.

"Sorry I'm Samuel Uley your father sent me to get you."

"Who What?" I still hadn't looked at him

"Sam Uley Miss your father sent me to get you."

"I finally looked at him straight in the grey blue eyes and froze. My breath caught in the back of my throat and I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. I stumbled backwards and felt a pair of strong arms come around me.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Let me go this instant." I demanded trying to struggle out of his arms which quickly released me. "Why in the hell would my father send a stranger to pick me up?" I demanded.

"Your father never told you did he?" the man named Sam asked me.

"Told me what?" I was really getting pissed now the guy seemed to have some weird pull to him but I wasn't a police chief's daughter for nothing if this crazy man thought I was going with him he had another thing coming.

"Listen Bella call your father and ask him." The man's honey smooth voice almost had me melting but I wouldn't let it.

"Don't think I won't I snapped grabbing my phone and punching in my fathers number.

"Chief Swan." I heard from the other end.

"Dad where the hell are you?" I barked into the phone unnerved by the way the man was looking at me.

"Isn't Sam there." Charlie's voice came through the phone.

"Yes there is some idiot named Sam here who by the way I have no idea who he is but where are you?"

"Sweetie I had to work Sam will bring you to La Push I'll see you when you get here."

"La Push." I sputtered. As the phone went dead. I looked at the man. Sam I guess I should start calling him if even just in my head. "Why La Push?"

"I see we have a lot to catch you up on Bella." He sighed grabbing two of my bags and leading me to a pickup truck throwing them in and grabbing my third one. I scowled at him as he opened the car door for me. I slipped into the late model Chevy as he walked around to the driver's side slide in and started the car.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"We're going to La Push because that's where your dad lives now with his new wife my mother." I'm sure my mouth was hanging open as my brain tried to process everything. I was so going to kill my father.


End file.
